


Slytherin in the sheets

by Ill_be_a_knight, Schildpadje1



Series: Severicey [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, F/M, Herbology, Het, Het and Slash, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Poetry, Porn With Plot, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Shakespeare, Slytherin, Smut, Sonnet 130, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schildpadje1/pseuds/Schildpadje1
Summary: Sprout is taken off sick, a supply teacher comes and it goes from there"Another staff meeting Snape doesn’t want to attend, same old boring crap. He really didn’t know why they needed one anyway; they’d only just started the new term. Snape sat at the far end of the table, closest chair to the door, not really listening."C1. Professor KnightC2. She talks, he talks.C3 130C4 Epilogue





	1. Professor Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Two writers who are not writers.  
> One fantasy.  
> All rights to a blonde woman who killed Severus.

**Slytherin in the sheets.**

**By Severicey**

**(Ill_be_a_knight and Schildpadje1)**

**Chapter 1.**

**Professor Knight**

_Another_ staff meeting Snape doesn’t want to attend, same old boring crap. He really didn’t know why they needed one anyway; they’d only just started the new term. Snape sat at the far end of the table, closest chair to the door, not really listening.

“Spattergroit?” gasped McGonagall

“Yes, Minerva, Pomona will be bed ridden for a few months, total isolation” Dumbledore replied “we have a supply teacher arriving on Monday.”

Well, that caught Snape’s attention. “ _Monday_? I haven’t met them, they’ll be working close to me and I haven’t even met them Dumbledore!” sneered Snape.

“She’ll be more than adequate for you Severus - ”

_‘Adequate my arse.’_

“Her name is Professor Erica Knight, she’s 33 ” replied Dumbledore.

 _‘She’s a supply teacher, hardly qualifies her for the title of professor’_ thought Snape

 

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dinner time on Monday.

Dumbledore strides up to the stand to talk to the students.

“Good evening, some of you might have heard that professor Sprout has been taken ill. – “ whispers and murmurs come from the students. “we have a supply teacher, everyone welcome Professor Knight.” With students clapping, Dumbledore turns around to face Professor Knight, she stands, nods and smiles to show her presence. She’s a pretty woman, with long brown hair, chocolate coloured eyes and curvy .

( _‘A nice bit of meat on her_ ’ Snape thought, when he looked up to see her) and about 5ft 4 / 5ft 5. She takes her seat, which was Professor Sprout's seat, on the opposite side of Dumbledore that Severus sat.

 

SSSSSSSSSSSS 

 

Erica’s first day wasn’t that bad, considering how nervous she was, though at the end of the day the greenhouse was a tip for she was never the tidiest person. It was always better clearing up the Muggle way, than it was by magic, magic could cause problems with the plants. She spent ages clearing up.

 Snape stormed into her greenhouse, not looking happy “I take tardiness from no one, least of all my colleagues _Professor_ Knight” he sounded annoyed.

"Huh?" Replied Erica. Then her face lit up "oh, Professor Snape! So glad you made it here, did you bring the list? Wait just a second, I'll be right with you, could you give me a hand, this heather is a real bitch and just don’t want to listen to reason!" She gives a small smile "I just can’t levitate her by magic if you want to use it for your potions. "

Without even thinking, Severus found himself helping her … ‘ _how for the love of Merlin’s wrinkled knees ???_ ‘

“So, Snape, how did you survive the war? I heard you got bitten by a giant great snake?” she asked, after what seemed like forever

Before he can answer though, she continues on: “I don’t know many details of the war to be honest. I haven’t lived in England for a very long time. I moved to America when I were 14, just after year 3, the parents got jobs there. I moved back a few months ago. I was in Hufflepuff” she added with such pride in her voice and on her face.

Severus had time to arc a brow ‘ _ahhh, a Hufflepuff_ ’ before she continued "I hated leaving Hogwarts, I resented my parents for months afterwards. I got put in Ilvermorny, Thunderbird house. It was alright, I suppose, but it wasn’t Hogwarts.” she said with a sad tone.

Severus didn’t deem to answer.

There was a very small break before she went on

“Head of Slytherin, are ya.”

That wasn’t a question

“A few of my good friends at Hogwarts were in Slytherin, I get on well them, don’t know why just always did, them and Hufflepuffs.”

Severus arches a curious eyebrow

 “But somehow I never did tend to get on well with Gryffindors,” said Erica, “I find them quite opinionated and sometimes a little too arrogant, funny isn’t it? “

 ‘ _she talks ….. a lot.. .Kind of endearing..’_

With a sneer (he has a image to keep up, after all) he said:

“Indeed.... funny...” then he quickly followed with a snarky tone:

“I am the _potions_ master. I carried some antidote with me at all times, during the war”

‘ _nice balanc_ e’ Severus thought: answering her original question and sounding uninterested in what else she had to say.

A loud he said: “I don’t desire to talk of the war, that was 7 years ago, over and done with.”

Erica looked at him over the heather and gave the slightest of nods, of understanding, before starting to clean the counter.

 

End of chapter 1

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither myself nor @schildpadje1 have written before. This is our first story ever.
> 
> If liked please leave kudos and/or review ☺


	2. She talks, he talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two writers who are not writers.  
> One fantasy

**Chapter 2**  
**She talks, He talks**

  
After a month Erica felt settled in Hogwarts. Her quarters were not far off the dungeons. She hung decorations, to make it more her own, she was particularly proud of the soft, dark grey rug in front of the fireplace. It would not show the stains when someone came out after a floo-in, but at the same time it complimented the new soft yellow sofa she bought last week.

She loved teaching. The Hufflepuffs were much more of a natural at Herbology then any of the other houses, oddly enough she had the most trouble with some of the Gryffindors who were not so patient with the plants. She usually paired Gryffindor and Slytherin and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in their lessons. Just to give them diversity in class. And hopefully they’d learn a few things from each other in the progress and become friends.

The food was amazing! Erica just loved the food at Hogwarts, just as she remembered of her student years. She spend a lot of time in the kitchens, near the Hufflepuff common room, whenever she had trouble going to sleep of homesickness.

Now she just went to say hello to the house elves and enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate whenever she felt like it. Though, sometimes, like tonight, she’d rather be with Severus talking about plants and Potions.  
That gave her an idea! ‘w _e could combine classes, a club - named Plants and Potions, the p &p club’_! she grins at that and sips her hot cocoa.

One Friday evening she sat herself next to Severus, at the staff table for dinner.  
“So, Severus, fish and chips your favourite then?” she nudged his side and nicked some of the curry sauce, of his plate, in the process.  
_‘that’s my curry sauce if you want some go get your own_ ,’ he thought.

  
Severus noticed some students at the Slytherin table watching him closely with a look of horror on their face.  
He took the soaked chip out of her hand and said: ‘roast beef with yorkies on a Sunday more like it, but no one takes my curry sauce”  
It should’ve felt like a victory on her, but he gave away some private information, _‘how did she do it??_ ’  
He remained silent the rest of dinner.

One month in and Snape was her favourite staff member, by far, he would at least talk, even if it was snarky and short and didn’t show interest but at least he never made an excuse to leave, like the others. Mcgonagall, for example, never wanted to stay and chat for long. She always had ‘ _places to be_ ’ or 'people to see.' 

  
She loved Snape’s black eyes and his black shoulder length hair, his tall, lean body, his big hands and long fingers and even his crocked nose; and that voice, oh my God, that voice, smooth, deep and rich. He was not perfect but who was? In her eyes he was handsome. There was definitely something about the tall dark man she liked – but would he like her?

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

  
Another staff meeting, nothing exciting happening, as per usual. However, Erica decided to sit next to Severus, at the end of the table by the door. She pores a cup of tea and takes the biscuit next to his nearly empty cup.

  
Flitwick looks questionable at him, but he just can’t be bothered. He doesn’t like rich teas anyway, or one dunks as he calls them, dunk them into your tea or coffee and they’re gone, into a soggy mess at the bottom of your cup. He makes a mental note to tell Dumbledore that needs to provide more substantial biscuits, custard creams maybe.

‘ _There’s plenty of room on this table for her to sit else where, so why is she sitting next to me_ ’ thinks Severus but shrugs it off.

‘So, Severus’ Dumbledore speaks. ‘Are the plants still good for your potions? Nothing exploded?

‘they are … adequate, headmaster, professor Knight knows sufficient to help to our needs.’  
‘very well boy, I'm glad you can make do’  
‘Miss knight, how is everything going at the greenhouse? Is everything at your liking? Doesn't our potion master askes to much of your …. plants??

‘oh no headmaster, he’s very civil with my … plants, they quit like him, I’m sure.. ‘Professor Snape is great to work with...”  
Severus slowly turned his head to her and raised an eyebrow ‘ _overkill_ ’  
“good, good” Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eyes.

  
SSSSSSSSSSSSS

  
It’s Friday evening and Severus is in his lab brewing some draught of living death when Erica comes bouncing in. He sighs _'just come in like you own the place why don’t you_ ',  
“gooooood evening Severus” Erica says Snape replies with a grunt “what you doing? Need any help?

‘No’

‘I’m no expert, like you, but I got an E in Potions exams …’

‘No’

"or I can just chop up anything if needed? Or I can get you some of your ingredients? Or maybe help you stir?”

he glances up at her “NO” he says.

“ahh, come on, no one wants to be alone on a Friday night, why don’t you put your stuff down then and have a drink instead? It’s Friday!” (She says Friday in such a cheery tone with a smile on her face)

“why don’t you go out? go to three broomsticks With your friends? It’s Friday night” mimicking her last comment.

Erica was walking around the Potions lab looking at all the jars of pickled animals.

“I don’t have any friends here“ she says as casually as it was her saying ‘yes please’ to a cup of tea “people tend to not like me, they find me annoying” with a shrug. ' _you don’t say'_

“what about you? Do you go to the three broomsticks often? I hear its popular” she said glancing over her shoulder, still looking at the jars.

“No. I used to, but then it became social” Erica giggled at that. “a glass of fire whiskey in my quarters is just as nice, it’s my favourite place to be when not in the classroom”  
Snape snapped his mouth shut, ‘ _for fuck sake! what is it with this woman and getting me to do and say things I wouldn’t normally do or say?’_

“then why don’t we retire there for the night?” eyes wide with hope

“no! Thank you, I must insist you leave now, I have to finish this potion” she looked saddened, put back the dried spider eggs and came towards him.

“OK, good night Severus” she said while slightly touching his upper arm.  
another grunt came her way and she left disappointed, not seeing she left behind a very surprised potion master.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A week later, at the full moon, Snape, decided to go and pick some ingredients from the forest. It was around 1am, when he walked past the greenhouses and heard some muttering and swearing; he peered through the door to see Erica there, in a little bit, OK a very big bit, of a struggle

“Merlin’s beard, what are you doing woman?” he said louder than he intended.  
Erica was on the floor straddled over the plant pot fighting it to the floor

“Severus! Help me, I’m trying to get this Fylí pansélinos* to settle down but it’s being a right son of a bitch! It won’t have any of it, it keeps trying to tie my wrists up. I’ve been at this for an hour now, and getting a bit pissed off!”

Gaping at her Snape said “I’ve never heard you swear that much before”

“there are many things you’ve never seen me do” she replied winking at him, whilst trying to wrestle the plant. _‘is she... flirting????? ‘NOW?????’_ There was the slightest blush on Snape’s face, as he strides strode over to her, robes billowing behind him.

“well, it is a plant that is most aggressive at full moon. Why did you not ask a member of staff for help earlier?”

she looked like a first year caught on a trip to the kitchens. He just sighed and rolling his before eyes before he helped her. After about 15 minutes of them both fighting this plant, they finally got it to settle, with the help of food (one holding the plant down and one feeding the plant), and the tiniest bit of magic to bound it.

“Why didn’t you just isolate it in its own room?” Severus says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _’I didn’t think about that_ ’

Still sitting on the floor, she muttered “it would have destroyed it", not entirely lying. Snape looked like he didn’t believe her. “Anyway, never mind me, what are you doing out this time of night?” she questioned searching him up and down.

“I don’t sleep very well so I– “‘d _amn she’s done it again! How does she do that_!?’ “its full moon, so best time to pick ingredients for potions” he quickly corrected himself.  
“Do you want some help, Severus?” she lightly whispered whilst ghostly touching his hand.

Severus sounds hoarse when he says his: “no, thank you,” then he coughs and stands: "it's best if I do it alone”.

  
Severus left the greenhouse and was leaning against the door, feeling very hot all of a sudden.

Thank Merlin it was nearly November, so the air would cool him down.

His hand automatically went to his cock and rubbed it through his robes, he quickly pulls away and heads off for the forest to find some ingredients he forgot the name of. His mind and body were thinking of other things, so he was finding it hard to fully concentrate.

  
_‘Think. Severus. think!’_

‘ _she was definitely flirting’_

_'not about that about, about the ingredients, you idiot!’_

_‘you do like her though’_

 

End of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fylí pansélinos - Latin for full moon plant


	3. 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two writers who are not writers  
> One fantasy

**Chapter 3**

**130**

It was late November now; the air was crisp and cold due to the icy wind. Erica felt very nervous: She had an appointment with Dumbledore.‘

 _Have I done something wrong?'_  she thought while angst was building up.

“ah, Erica, welcome to my office. Sherbet lemon?” said Dumbledore merrily. With that she relaxed a little.“

"Not at all sir, what can I do for you? And yes, please“ Erica replied taking a sherbet lemon before she finished.

“You seem quite happy and settled here. You’re doing a very good job and, if I might say, seem to get on well with Severus, which is a challenge in itself. However, your position is only temporary, as you knew” Erica looked down at her feet. “Yes, sir” “Pomona is making a speedy recovery, faster than we predicted, she should be back with us by Christmas.”

Dumbledore paused then continued “but in spite of that, we are willing to offer you a part time position, 3 days a week, as her assistant. Would you like that?”

Erica’s head shot up with a big grin on her face. “oh my, sir, that’s amazing!!!!! Thank you.!!!! Then her happy face drops slightly... "does this mean I'll have to look for lodging in Hogsmeade?" “not at all” replied Dumbledore. “oh sir, thank you so so much!”

Erica raised from her chair and left the office. The first person Erica wanted to tell was Severus, so she headed to his classroom.

Opening the door, she saw students there, turning to see who is suicidal enough to interrupt Snape's class AND without knocking, but it didn’t stop her going in.

Severus looks at her curious while she silently strides to the desk. She can just barely restrain herself from sitting on it with a wide grin.

Instead she just bows over slightly and whispers "Guess what?" His signature eyebrow shoots in inquiry straight up. "Professor Knight .." He whispers back angrily "If it does not involve the health of the mandrakes or the possibility of flesh-eating ants endangering the growth of the hellebore's I will most certainly not be Guessing WHAT!" The last two words were more like angry hisses, but Erica just couldn’t be bothered, she was THAT happy." "oh, hush" she whispered, while waving away his angry response. "I’m staying!! Dumbledore just gave me a part time position when Sprout comes back!"

If his face lit up just the slightest, if there was just a hint of a smile in relief, it was just a second on display before his mask fell in place again. "I am NOT discussing this in my Classroom!" she seems taken aback but then there’s a Dumbledorian twinkle in her eyes when she whispers back.. "You’re absolutely right, I'll pass by your off

ice this evening." She’s out of the classroom before Severus can even think of an appropriate answer to stop her from doing just that.

He sees a Ravenclaw quickly lowering his head, the kid was obviously listening in their conversation." 50 points from Ravenclaw. That potion ought to be purple now with silver. You’d do better to pay attention to your work instead of your surroundings, Mister Jones." the kid’s head drops just a bit more with the collective sighs from the other Ravenclaws. Severus is certain nothing of this conversation will go behind these walls.

 

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

It's already 10pm and Snape’s still in his office. ‘ _she said she’d be here in the evening, but this is ridiculous!_ ’ He cleans up his desk and put the corrected parchments at his left.‘ _well, that’s'_

10.05 ‘ _maybe the ink needs refilling._ '.. He stands up, refills the ink and put everything in place

10.07 ' _the books, the books need to be put in to place_ ' .. after putting the books back where they came from and seeing it’s already

10.20 pm Severus finds there’s really nothing he can do to justify why he’d still be in his office at this point. He sets to retire for his chambers when Erica walks in. ‘ _does this woman **ever** knock_??’ “Professor Knight, I’m about to go to my chambers so I’ll have to say good night”

“I brought some fire whiskey" she says waving the bottle in her hand. Severus takes the bottle, inspects the label and raises an eyebrow thinking: ‘she has good taste, my favourite’, but with the pretence of annoyance he rolls his eyes and snarls: “fine! Follow me. I won’t say no to my favourite brand, Just because you don’t have any social skills”  He walks ahead of her until he reaches his Chambers and opens up.

His rooms are big, warm and inviting. ‘ _who’d_ _have_ _guessed_ _how_ _cosy_ _his_ _room_ _would be’_ Erica thought,. There's a big fire place, that set alight as they walked in, with a sofa in front of it and an armchair. 

 _'that’s so cool, I’ll have to ask what_ _charm_ _he used for that_ ’ To the his left side of the room was a large desk, with some books on top, placed under the very large enchanted window. A chair faced towards a lovely view of the lake and the forbidden forest in the back. She can even see the giant squid waving its tentacles in the wind.

To the right side of the room were more doors, which she assumes leads to the bathroom and bedroom. One door is open slightly ajar, she catches sight of a cooker _‘he has a **kitchen**_ ’ she thinks with a small amount of jealousy.

She walks over to the sofa and sits herself down. ‘ _again_ , _thinking she owns the_ _place_ ’ Snape thinks, rolling his eyes. “I’ll get some glasses then, shall I” he says in a sarcastic manner.

“This is a nice place you got, Severus, much bigger than mine, you even have a kitchen. How did you get a that? I don’t have one, I mean I have a bit where I can make some toast and a nice cup of tea in the morning, but I’d love a proper one. It’s good that we have house elves and that but sometimes I’d just like to cook, I’m a good cook. Being half blood and raised by wizard dad and Muggle mum, you get the best of both worlds: you learn about Muggle techniques and wizarding ones and I did love to use the cooker, though I can’t cook rice to save my life, I might ask Albus when I’m official staff?"

‘ _does_ _this woman ever_ _shut up_ ' he thinks, whilst walking over to hand her a drink and sat the opposite end of the sofa. “Yes, I like to cook when not doing Potions or teaching, but, Merlin, no, I can’t do tea in the mornings. I need a strong cup of coffee before I face those little cretins.” “I’ll show you how to make the perfect cup and change your mind." ‘ _wait, what did I just.. ??_ ‘

Erica wrinkles her nose in disgusts: “ ** _yuck_** , you’ll poison me with that tar. Thanks, but NO thanks!’ Severus raises a challenging eyebrow “I.. Dare.. You” she raises her fire whiskey in a small salute with a smug smile. comfortable silence followed, whilst they sipped their drinks.

“So,” she says making him jump ever so slightly but not enough for her to see “what do you do when not in Hogwarts?” She asks.

“That’s not any of your concern is it?” Trying to accidently not give anything away. “No, but It’s called having _social skills_ , Severus, you should give it a try." Rolling his eyes he answers: “fine!, I have a flat in Cornwall –“ “Cornwall?" she interrupts "I’d have thought you’d live somewhere more historic. Something more like" dragging out the last word and putting her finger to her chin to look like she’s thinking "Stratford-upon-Avon, you know because of William Shakespeare, the great wizard poet who also made it very successful in the Muggle world. They still have the house he was born in there”

Quickly, before she starts to talk again, Severus says “That city is beautiful and I do love Shakespeare, but I wanted somewhere more out the way, somewhere I can sit in the garden, read a book and relax.” She smiles at him whilst he frowns looking into his glass, realising what he just said, ‘ _it’s the drinks fault_ ’.

After a couple of minutes of comfort, drinking the fire whiskey and looking into the fire, she mumbled: "I bet you'd sound like _pure sex_ reading his Sonnet 130" Severus looked up with big eyes in surprise at Erica and he moist his lips with a quick flick of his tongue. The horror of realising what she said was written all over her face.

She blushed and quickly returned to the previous subject. “I had a small flat in Kent, the garden of England, before I got this job, Beautiful county. I lived in Wingham to be precise. It was a pretty place but damn, if you wanted food, you’d have to go on a trek to find a supermarket.

Before I moved to America, I lived in Watford, which is near London. I’d love to live in the Cotswold. Merlin Lord, have you ever been there? I have once, absolutely stunning place, but you need to sell a kidney to even buy a sandwich, but nevertheless such a beautiful place and worth that kidney”

 _‘she has to come up for oxygen soon! No one can speak that much without_ _it!!_ ‘

Both finishing their second fire whiskey, she randomly says: “Do you know there’s a place in England called Snape?” now giggling glancing at Severus. “Yes” Severus replied seriously.

Silence fell upon them again. Severus watches as Erica moves slightly closer on the pretends of refilling their glasses. She’s sitting now in the middle of the sofa, _'definitely closer than two drinks ago_.'

He admires her for being this cunning and doesn’t mind at all the implications. He stretches his arm over the back of the sofa and find she’s not moving away to the other side. She simply crosses her legs and leans in a bit. If he finds the courage, he can brush her hair with his fingertips.

Starting their third drink now. “you know, I’m going to look forward to working part time here, with Pomona, maybe in my free time I can help you? Maybe we can start a Plants and Potions club, P&P for short? Maybe I could go to Diagon Ally for you? Or maybe I coul-“ repeating herself,

Snape cut her off “maybe you could just.. shut …. up? you talk too much” he said in that deep smooth voice, with his eyes now closed, his head leaning on the back of the sofa, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

She fell silent, but somehow it wasn’t all that comfortable as before. Almost like he reprimanded her for talking. Severus felt a change and opened an eye to look at her. He saw she was fiddling with her glass..

Not quit knowing what to do.. She sat with her right leg crossed over her left, her foot bouncing nervously up and down. He shifted his upper body towards her so he had to sit with his right leg bend underneath him.

He took pity on her and remembering the Shakespeare comment he started of with a dark, rich, velvet voice :

 

 

 

> *“My mistress’ eyes are nothing like the sun“ Erica looked up in surprise to stunned by what he just did to say anything.
> 
> Severus took her glass and set it aside along with his, then gently traced her lips with his index finger, outlining her bottom lip “coral …... ….. is far … more … red … then her lips’ red”. She gasped for air.
> 
> Severus let his gaze drop ever so lightly while he said: “ If snow be white,….... why then her breasts..... are dun”. Before she knew what, he was so close, his right hand caressing her hair.
> 
> Suddenly he took a handful on the back of her head and pulled it just slightly harder than comfortable. Erica had to lift her head to ease the sting of pain. “If hairs be wires, ….... black ... wires..... grow on her head.” Snape gave a gentle tuck before he released her hair.
> 
> Whilst trailing her jawline with the back of his hand he monotonically continued “now I have seen roses damasked,.... red ….....and white”
> 
> He took her chin between thumb and index and slightly turned her head.“But no such roses..... see I …..in her cheeks” The last s nearly sounded like a snake hissing.
> 
> Erica ‘s heart rate was so loud she’d swear afterwards Severus must’ve heard it. She held her breath, knowing the next line and not daring to interfere with the enchantment. Would he ?? Severus lent closer to her, his lips nearly touching hers “And in some perfumes … is there more …. delight” Snape made a show of actually smelling her breath and sighed dramatically “ Than in the breath.. that from my mistress........... reeks.” He moved his lips away and gently brushed their cheeks together.
> 
> She couldn’t withhold and took his upper arms to steady herself. He Whispered in her ear: “I love to hear her speak, yet well I know that music hath a far more pleasing sound” he moved his lips to her other ear and followed “ I grant; I never saw a goddess go;…. My mistress when she walks..... treads on the ground.”
> 
> Severus put his forehead against Erica’s and sighed “ And yet, by heaven,…. I think my love as rare As any" he looked her in the eye as he finished the sonnet “ for she belied...... with false …....compare.” *

With the last word, their lips were but an inch from each other and ever so carefully Severus closed the small gap, giving Erica time to pull away if she wanted.

Their first kiss! Erica wanted to pull him close, straddle his lap and make him forget he had classes in the morning. Severus went slow though and intense.

His lips were warm and slightly open. His tongue replayed the movement of his index not even five minutes before. She opened her lips this time and enjoyed their long deep kiss.

He then pulled back, stopping the kiss, with her forehead resting against his she asked “May I ask you something?” A questioning “hmm?? “ was his response  “I’ve always wondered, since the minute I saw you and its fascinated me... ” she blushed His eyebrow shot up. “your robes?” “yeeees?” “Are they all buttons or Velcro?” Snape tried very hard to suppress a laugh but a snort escaped “why don’t you find out yourself?” "oh fuck" she said as she kissed him.

Kissing down his neck to his robes and tried fumbling with the ‘button’ she looks up at her dark eyed man and smiles “buttons” Erica whispers. Whilst opening his robes teasingly slow, she kisses his neck and nibbles on his ear. “I’ve wanted you for ages” she whispers, hearing Severus moan at that. Kissing her way down she’s managed to get half the buttons undone, pulling the fabric aside, she kisses his chest, that’s lightly covered with small dark hairs.

She finds one nipple and lightly flicks her tongue over it, Severus gasps holding her long brown hair, tighter than he thought would be comfortable.

It’s certain she can feel his hard cock as she looks up at him and grins. When she softly blows on his nipple, she says “it’s been a while for me” finishing off with a light suck, a small nibble on his nipple and a small tease with circling her hips to his cock. Groaning, Severus, cups her face, with his large hands and kisses her hungrily “don’t worry.”

Severus leads Erica to his bedroom, leaving the Robes on the rug, Severus’ room was large enough for a king size bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers, a desk and an en suite adjoining.

One large window, again with a charm, this time to see the night sky and a fair few candles around the room.

“If I’d known that’s how to shut you up, I’d have done it weeks ago, when I first wanted too.” She smiles at that. Severus removed the rest of his clothing, leaving Erica looking up at him one eyebrow raised and a grin “Commando, Severus, I’d never had guessed.” he answers her grin and like a predator, strolls closer “more secrets were that came from” he growls.

Then Snape starts to remove Erica’s clothes; kissing his way from her lips to her shoulder as he does, moving his hands over her soft skin, over her soft full breasts, stroking a thumb over one nipple; Erica moans "ungh, I’ll just have to try and discover them then, don’t I?" she feels, more than sees, him smile at that whilst kissing and stroking.

Severus walked her back to the bed and laid her down straddling her. He stopped the kissing, sat up and just looked at her, savouring the view he had of this full and beautiful woman beneath him. Severus kissed her lips, working his way downwards, taking time over her breasts, licking, biting, sucking lightly, Erica’s hands were clutched in Severus hair.

Severus raised his head, with a dirty grin on his face and said “Merlin, Erica, I want your pussy” Erica whimpered at this “yes” came a light whisper from Erica. He made a show of licking his thumb, then Severus lowered his hand and slowly rubbed over her clit, making her quiver and arch slightly, whilst his long fingers worked their way further down, until he found the tight soaking wet hole and he inserted two fingers in one swift motion “god, you’re so wet” he mumbled.

With his thumb rubbing her clit and his fingers fucking her pussy, at a consistent speed, and kissing and licking her breasts had Erica breathing hard and gripping even tighter onto Severus’ hair. A muffled “fuuuuck” came from Erica. Severus looked up, her head was to the side and she was biting down, hard, into a pillow, eyes tight shut.

Severus was rock hard and his aching cock needed attention. He sated himself between her legs. Put her right leg over his shoulder and slid his aching cock into Erica's, now very wet, pussy. They both gasped, Severus stayed still for a moment, for both their sakes.

When he gained his control he began to move inside of her, slowly, after recollection of ‘ _its been a while_ ’ came into his mind. Severus leaned forward to kiss her whilst moving inside of her.

“Merlin, Severus, you’re huge”, Erica grunts. Severus didn’t bother to hide a smile. When they found their rhythm Erica moans “Fuck.. Just like .. yes.. Deeper, slower, more” Severus does as he is told; he puts his weight on his forearms and pushes his cock deliberately slow in her to the hilt.

When Erica twists her pelvis ever so slightly, they both groan. Their movements grow faster and soon Severus feels a slight pain of Erica’s nails digging in his shoulder blades.

The small sting spurs him on to take her harder and soon his cock is nearly entirely pulled out before he slams back inside her. Erica was still moving in time with Severus “I’m not going to last much longer” Severus said hoarsely.

He moved his hand to stroke her clit, but she patted it away. “No, Severus, I don’t want to cum just yet!" “What? Why not?" "Be ....because... Fuck... I want you to cum... Ahh..... And then I want you.... Fuck... to eat me out.”        “Fuck!” Severus' head flew back and he bit his lip, one.. two.. three thrust and he was cumming hot and fast with a loud long groan.

She gives him time to come down from his orgasm but when she softly pushes him at his shoulders, Severus does as he is told and works his way down on her. He curiously starts licking her, tasting himself.

When he looks up, he sees that Erica is watching him. This is so hot. He feels her hand on the back of his head and sees how she bites her upper lip when she teases him to go down. He gives her a devious smile and starts eating her out, starts licking her, her head flies back into the pillow, her arm over her face and she arched high of the bed.

“don’t stop!” Severus licks her pussy, up her folds, around her clit, sucks, bites, licks soft and hard... he devours her, but finishes her off by licking her clit and rubbing her g spot with his long fingers, her legs vibrating; she snaps her thighs shut around his head and bites down on her arm, swearing words he can’t quite hear.

He doesn’t stop licking until she comes down from her high, well: that and until her thighs let his head free.

After, Severus brings his fingers out of her pussy and up to her mouth. “Suck." he told her hoarsely. “Taste yourself”. Erica didn’t protest and licked his fingers tentative. His hands wandered back to her cunt and he pushed three fingers in.

Erica gasped at the sudden and unexpected intrusion. He twisted his fingers and turned them gently left and right inside her. Then he pulled them back out and whipped them across her bottom lip.

He didn’t need to say a thing this time, she hungrily took his fingers in her mouth, sucking them to his knuckles. while she was devouring his fingers, he moved teasingly downwards.

Nibbling and licking till his lips could tease her clit. He removed his fingers from her mouth, held her legs in place and started eating her out a second time. Knowing she would not be holding on long before she’d came again.

For the first time in a very long time Erica was finally speechless. Panting hard, both of them, they lie on the bed next to each other.

After what seems hours, but probably 10 minutes, he looks as at her..."Damn, Erica. You’re not all an innocent Hufflepuff as you portray, such a naughty little witch” she looks at him and grins saying:

“Hufflepuff in the streets, Slytherin in the sheets”

Severus can’t help but laugh at that. “we best get you some salve for your arm, it’ll bruise.” She shrugs “I’ll sort it out tomorrow, like I usually do” she yawns. Severus looks at her in amazement “what? You think I’ve never had to hide marks before?” she said smirking.

 

**End chapter 3**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alan rickman Reading sonnet 130 - https://youtu.be/xP06F0yynic *


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two writers who are not writers  
> One fantasy.

**Chapter 4 / Epilogue**

 

5 weeks later and professor Sprout is back, just after Christmas. Erica liked Pomona immediately, she didn’t feel judged by her and she was willing to listen to Erica ramble on about anything. They soon settled into a nice new rhythm at work.

  
SSSSSSSSS 

  
Six months, since Erica and Severus started seeing each other. Few people knew, but some were suspicions. Erica was calmer, settled and didn’t talk as much as she used to. Severus didn’t bat an eye when she nicked one of his chips.

He was seen taking the custard cream she offered him from next to her coffee at one of the staff meetings.

The sex is amazing

One day, mid-May, after Severus had fucked her over his desk, she asked him while straightening her cloths: “what’s it like?”  
Severus eyed her puzzled “what do you mean?”

“Taking me.. What does it feel like?”

“you’re curious about that?”

she looked shy but still said, with a small voice: “yes.. I am”

“hmm’ you’ll have to let me know one day” he said. He left the room and she stayed very confused behind.  
  
A few evenings later there was a knock at her door. When she answered Severus was standing in front of her with a plastic bag in his hands.

"Want some company or were you correcting papers?”

Erica didn’t look very happy: “you were acting weird after our encounter the other day, I don’t understand why you would react like that, all I did was ask ..”

Severus didn’t bat an eye when he cut her rambling short by taking out a strap on.  
Erica’s eyes went big and her mouth fell open.. “what IS THAT?!”

Snape’s eyebrow shot up “I thought you wanted to know? shall we try it out?”  
He stepped in the room, brushing her to the side whilst giving her the strap on and strode straight to the bedroom. “I’ll need a bed for this I’m sure, .. are you coming?”

Erica stared curious at the meat-coloured cock in her hand and slowly followed Severus in to her room..

“you know this isn’t fair, right??” she says.

“oh?” He replies while he takes of his trousers.

“It’s smaller than you are”

Snape smirks “Merlin! Woman! Have mercy on a man, will ya!?”

“sooooo.. How do we go about?” she asked.  
Severus helps her put on the strap and hands her the lube.

“Fingers first please. Work slow from 1 to .. let’s see if I can get to three before you decide to jump me.” They take their time but after two fingers Severus can’t wait any longer. “lube up the dildo and push slowly in.”

Nervous as she is, she takes it a bit to fast and Severus grunts out. His arms give way and he falls to his forearms. “FUUUUUUCK” he grunts

“Fuuuuuuuck!” She sighs. The sight of Severus’ ass in the air; him at her mercy makes her feel empowered. she starts moving. “tilt your hips a bit” he tells her and when she does, she brushes his prostate.

"YES, THERE, like That!!” Erica puts some more back in to her trusting and is surprised when Severus matches her trusts one by one. The friction of the strap is merciless on her clit and soon she’s panting as much as he is.

Suddenly Severus straighten his back. “your hand’ he orders out of breath. When she holds it out, he licks her palm and guides her hand to his cock.

They start pumping his cock in time of her trusts. After six strokes Severus cum spills on their fingers. Erica shifts her hips a few more time and joins Severus in climax.

"Do be gentle when you pull out’ he grunts under need her ‘I’m not used to bottoming, but might consider doing that more often."

  
Erica can’t suppress a giggle. She kisses his shoulder blades, but before she pulls out, she whispers “powerful, it feels powerful. Thank you for trusting me enough to do this.”

  
SSSSSSSSSS

  
The first time after that, when Severus has a free period, he decides to go on a whim. Leaving his marking for later, he strolls of to the greenhouses where he knows Erica is assisting a lesson for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 6th years.

That puts a smirk on his face. He walks through the doors, without knocking: “Professor Knight, a word. IMMEDIATELY!” he’s all fury while he strides by and holds the office door open for her.

Erica turns to look at Sprout who gives her a sympathetic nod. Severus closes the door behind them with a flick of his wand. The office has silencing charms already in place, all offices do, to stop nosey bastard students, but just to be sure he adds one of his own.

“Yes Severus, what is – “she was pressed up against the door by his hard, tall body, with a hungry kiss. “Merlin, Severus, what are you thinking? I’m working!”  
“I know” he whispers with grin. With one of his large hands, he’s now holding her smaller hands above her head and kissing more hungrily still. Whilst the other hand wonders down her body to her pussy “fuck, Severus.

We shouldn’t, this is Sprout’s office! ” she protests but not sounding convincing.  
“No, you’re right, we shouldn’t, but I’m going to.” Nudging her legs apart, with his knees, he glides his finger over her pussy, through her robes, making her gasp.

“no...... we..... can’t” she pants. Severus, no longer holding her hands, moves her Robes away “your body is betraying your mouth, miss Knight” she whimpers at that.

Severus abruptly pulls her away from the door and moves her across the room. Standing in front of Sprout’s chair, he kisses her wet warm lips whilst parting her Robes.

He’s pleasantly surprised she’s wearing a skirt. He slides his hand underneath and with two fingers he pulls down her underwear.

Erica lifts up her left foot and he helps her step out of it. When she lifts her right foot, he just gently pushes it back on the floor and slides her knickers back up to knee height. He holds them there while He pushes her back into the chair, which, to be honest is more of a bench, and glides further down onto his knees.

“keep quiet,” he says in between kisses up her legs. “no guarantee the wards are up, you never know with Sprout”

Severus has quit the confidence in his own spell but he loves the challenge he’s setting her

  
'– _Let’s just see how Slytherin in the sheets she really can be.'_

when he is kissing and licking up her thighs Erica arches of the bench but Severus pushes her back down.  
“stay … still” he whispers against her moist flesh. The sensation sends shivers down her spine. Her hands cradle his head and she buries her fingers in his hair.

When Severus starts to tongue fuck her, her fists lock shut. She yelps “Merlin, Severus, that’s so good”

Severus pulls away teasingly “ah ah aaah miss Knight, quiet.”

  
He then licks her clit, like it’s an ice cream: lush long slow strokes. Erica is getting impatient now, she widens her legs further, putting her left foot on the edge of the table, to try and get more balance so she can lean forward to increase the tongue fucking.

Her head falls back as she pushes Severus face even more into her cunt, saliva dripping all over her pussy as he now doesn’t get the chance to lick her like a gentleman. His tongue lapping her folds, his teeth grazing her clit, he feels she’s about to climax; he can pin down the moment he knows one of her hands will shoot up to her mouth to stop her from screaming out.

  
Severus acts quickly and hold her hands in place on the bench.

With five forceful tongue fucks she’s cumming, biting harshly down on her bottom lip. Her teeth braking skin.

Severus helps her get her underwear back on.  
He kisses her now very sensitive clit open mouthed through her knickers.

Standing, Severus leans forward kisses a single drop of blood from her lips and with his smooth velvet voice says “mmmm taste gooood, miss Knight”.

Giving her just enough time to properly straighten herself up before he opened the door and snarling

“I won’t stand for it again, Professor Knight! Do you hear me!”

With robes swirling between his legs He passes Pomona, thanking the heavens, Merlin and Helga's badgers that they’re baggy.

He’ll sort himself out when he gets back to his classroom.

  
**End** .

 

**Author's Note:**

> Neither myself or @schildpadje1 has ever written before. This is our first time writing a story.


End file.
